dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhysling Connors
Enter Rhysling Connors, the redhead Muggleborn with roots in the underworld network of New York City. A bit of a traveler, this one‒ she's a fairly new transfer from an American magic academy, Salem Institute, so all this? Pretty different to her. Not that it's about to stop her. Appearance Rhys is portrayed as a girl of average stature, lithe build, and fair skin. She's most recognizable by the scarlet color of her hair, which currently stands just over a foot and a half in length. She says she doesn't like the color, but she refuses to cut it. As for her eyes, they're described as gunmetal blue and they're often narrowed in the kind of look that likes to pick fights. She's often seeing wearing a 'modified' version of the Hogwarts uniform, mainly because one, the Salem Institute wasn't too strict on it and she refuses to completely conform now, and two, she dislikes having robes flap about in her face when the wind's strong. Thus she ends up wearing a green and silver tie over a white polo shirt and black denim shorts. When she ties her hair up, she uses a dark green band, giving off the impression of a rose. It's only on cold days that she'll bundle herself in the black buttoned robe and a very thick, striped House scarf. Personality Oh, heck. Rhys is a wild thing, savage to the bone. She's the kinda' kid with the itch in her fingers, the want to do something before thinking about it. She's a very reckless kid who dislikes being told much what to do; 'course, there's a difference between respecting actual authorities and kow-towing to the ones who think they're at the top of the pack. But nah, she isn't just a fierce thing picking fights all the time (that's only in front of pretty boys and on Tuesday nights), she's got the know-how on when to smile and how to do it. Rhys is a sociable person, friendly, but do not forget that she does bite. The fight's a bit in her blood, anyways, whether she means it or not. The girl's got a lot of sarcasm in her. A lot. Sometimes she means it in a friendly way, sometimes she doesn't, and either way it's punctuated with a lot of sarcasm. She's hardly a lady. Far from it. Why be a lady when you can be a beast? At least, that's what she tells herself. Skills and Abilities Spells Rhys mostly specializes in offensive magic, like the spells ''Incendio Tria ''and ''Aqua Eructo. ''She's a girl who likes to play with fire (both metaphorically and literally), that kind of rush of power you feel in your blood. That's intense. But seeing as she isn't allowed to do that within the confines of the Hogwarts corridors, she's a practical girl. Practical being that, if it benefits her in one way or another, she'll use it. The other half of spells she knows focuses on Charms that can be pretty handy when used in conjuction (seriously, the Disllusionment Spell and Obliterating Charm, that's some great stuff right there). She's able to produce a semi-corporeal Patronus: as in it has a vaguely definitive form that can last up to about a minute. Might be a shark. Category:Slytherin Category:Muggle-Born